Ways to annoy Orochimaru
by XxEijibabyxX
Summary: Nobody likes Orochimaru. Ok..maybe as a kid but he's all gay now. Please R&R!


Did you ever wonder why there are lists of ways to annoy people from naruto for every other character but Orochimaru, probably one of the gayest characters in Naruto. Well I was extremely bored one day and decided to write this.

Okay I think this is funny. I despise Orochimaru. I mean he is soooo old and soooo ugly. I hate Sasuke too

and to all you fangirls...I don't care. Sasuke is just one of the biggest show offs ever. And besides. I don't like him because there are too many people who like him and there is no point going "HE'S MINE!!!" however, I like Gaara and Inuyasha. They are shmexy. Yup. Hope you like this fanfiction. I made it especially for all of the Orochimaru haters. You guys are the best. For all of the Orochimaru fangirls (if there are any) you need to go to a mental hospital in a straight jacket cause your nuts. Please submit reviews good or bad for this fanfiction. Any ideas please submit them too.

Also a special thanks to the 3rd Hokage for paralyzing Orochimaru's arms. If that didn't happen, this fanfiction wouldn't exist.

Ways to Annoy Orochimaru

Tease him about how he can't use his arms anymore because of Sarutobi.  
2. Persuade Kabuto to work with Sasuke (continue on 3)  
3. Have Kabuto completely ditch Orochimaru in the middle of no where  
4. Pay Sasuke to strip infront of him  
5. Make a sexy jutsu for Sasuke (continue on 6)  
6. Dress up as that sexy jutsu and every time you walk past Orochimaru say "can't touch this"  
7. Kill a snake  
8. Randomly walk up to him and yell "DEE DEE DEE!" in his face  
9. When he is asleep, put ribbons, bows, and braids in his hair and draw rainbows, flowers, unicorns, and Sasuke all over his face  
10. Call him Mrs. Uchiha  
11. On his headband in bright pink, write "I love gay guys" and then in parenthesis write "Sasuke"  
12. Complain about all of the snakes that Orochimaru has and tell him that he should have giant evil bunnies instead  
13. Steal Gaara's cookies, give them to Orochimaru, and watch Gaara try to kill him after he finds out from you that Orochimaru stole his cookies  
14. Tell him he is really old and every time you walk past him give a thumbs up, smile real big, and say "The power of youth explodes!"  
15. Tell him that Sasuke wants him for OTHER things  
16. Tell him he looks like the girl from the ring (continue on 17)  
17. Call him at night and say in the voice of the girl from the ring "You will die in 7 days but I forgot to tell you that 6 days ago"  
18. Get him interested in Harry Potter, then put a pointy hat on his head that talks and yell "SLYTHERIN!"  
19. Tie him to a chair (he won't be able to get free cause he can't use his arms) and read Kakashi's come come paradise to him  
20. Tell him Sasuke stalks him  
21. Take him camping. Later when you guys are sitting around the fire, pull out a guitar and have Kabuto sing the Campfire song song with you.  
22. Tell him that "_snakes on a plane_" is not coming out ever  
23. Dress up as Sarutobi (for all the retarts that's the third hokage) and pretend to make the hand sign for the jutsu that poisoned his arms  
24. Take an embarrassing picture of him and sell it on e-bay  
25. Shave his head bald while he is sleeeeeeping

26. Make him eat snake for dinner (lunch, breakfast, w/e) but don't tell him and say "so...taste's like chicken, ne?"  
27. Transform into Orochimaru and streak through the sand village and watch everyone drop dead  
28. Dress up as Sasuke and chase him shouting "ALL I WANT IS A HUG!"  
29. When it's really quiet blow an air horn in his ear  
30. AND FINALLY!! ...instead of the evil music in the background whenever he is talking to someone, play as load as possible "Barbie girl"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So what did you think? Please review and send me all of the good or hurtful comments you have. Next fanfiction to come, Gaara's crumbelievable cookies.


End file.
